


起搏

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Kudos: 4





	起搏

三年前的幸村x三年后的幸村【对不起我错了】  
快乐是他的/OOC全部对准我只对准我  
有私设，有私设，有私设  
又美丽又帅气的少年在我天天嚷嚷他集美攻强受于一体以后终于把魔爪伸向自己【我真的错了】  
我大概率知错不改  
太难写了，卡到想哭

BGM：Cruel by Jessie Ware

“您……哪位？”幸村看着自己卧室里出现的，眼前比自己高出一头的短发青年，身体紧绷不知作何反应。这气息太熟悉了，熟悉到让他感觉到不自在的浑然天成的压迫感和侵略感，还有身上仿佛夏日海风混着花香的气味，那是自己的气息。眼前的人的眼睛几乎被那头紫色的刘海挡住，没被遮住的几缕目光带着难测的情绪射了过来，让幸村感觉自己的一切都被这个人看透了。这种感觉对幸村来说非常不舒服，这种不在自己掌控之内，被人压制的感觉。他全身绷紧的肌肉似乎有些颤抖着，想做些什么却像是丧失了活动能力，只能僵直在原地看着面前这个人。

三年后的幸村看着眼前的少年，心中暗道，不是吧，自己的精神训练已经突破瓶颈，可以在自己的精神世界里自由回溯了吗？面前这个面容旖丽的少年就是三年前的自己，全国大赛败北后闭门不出，在跟自己钻牛角尖的自己。幸村在心里自嘲的想着，虽说如今的自己已经想通了这次失败带来的一切困惑，并成功地利用了自己给自己的答案攀上了更高的高峰，但是显然自己的潜意识里还是无比在意这次的败北，才会被自己不甚成熟的精神力新境界带回这个时候。

看着眼前矮自己一头的少年，幸村斟酌着词句：“精市…”还没说下去，对面的少年已经开口打断了自己：“你是我，对不对？”幸村笑了一下，点点头，原来三年前的自己已经有这样的洞察力了，在这样值得慌乱的情形下，还能在自己的紧张与忐忑中保持着观察和分析的能力，果然，今天的自己还是要感谢这个过去的自己。中长发的幸村不自觉的摸了摸自己的头发，忍不住开口问到：“幸村桑…? 我的头发呢？”

这个问题成功让短发幸村周身散发出暗流涌动的压迫气息，虽然他知道面前的少年就是自己，也正因为是自己，才会这样忍不住地有些动怒开口到：“小弟弟，这重要吗？当一个人不能拥有的时候，他唯一做的便是不要忘记。”中长发幸村被压迫感弄得不太自在，眯了眯眼：“所以幸村桑引用普鲁斯特的意义在哪里，为了证明你是我吗？我已经感觉到了，幸村桑。所以我的头发，到底怎么了？”虽然眼前高过自己一头的自己依旧面容俊秀到有些旖丽，但是这样的头发，无论如何也不太会是自己的审美吧？难道是打球输掉的什么奇怪赌注吗，像迹部被剃头那次一样？想到这里，幸村危险地眯了眯眼，好，很好，谁敢跟他打这种无聊的赌注，是真田，还是柳？还是那个赢了自己的自大狂小弟弟？

短发幸村看着面前的自己，低头闭上了眼睛笑了一下，拢了拢自己身上的外套，走到三年前的自己面前：“你的手，还会偶尔麻痹吧？”看着面前的少年低头看了看他自己伸出的手，试探着握拳感受了一下自己的力度，继续说到：“不是没有复健好，不是你复建不够努力，是你的病，根本没有好。”看着眼前的自己睁大眼睛，瞳孔收缩，幸村觉得哪怕是对自己这也有些残忍了，于是赶忙接上：“精市，你会没事的。这个发型，就是你去美国手术后被剃光头，还没完全长回来的样子。不过再过一个月我就可以梳中分了呢。”

看着眼前的人松了一口气，幸村有些好笑，早知道不告诉他了，这样多没意思啊。幸村看着眼前的少年版的自己，又看了看他身后的摆在床尾的华丽长凳上开着的笔记本电脑，他知道里面都有什么，那是自己回放了无数次的比赛，还有无数个文档里写下的比赛分析和管理分析。幸村精市从来不是这么轻易放过自己的人啊，多亏了面前的这个他，才有现在能站在更高处的自己。不过少年总是在努力复健，努力分析，这样的透支使得有些苍白的脸色衬托着那双紫色的眼睛明亮得有些吓人了，他想开口劝慰一下三年前的自己，却不知从何说起，好像非常清楚自己不会为任何说教轻易动摇自己坚持的，他斟酌着试探着：“一个人的性格决定他的际遇，如果你喜欢保持自己的性格，那么你就无权拒绝自己的际遇。”

更年轻的幸村神色有些复杂的看了看自己，有些不忍直视地开口：“幸村桑什么时候喜欢上罗曼罗兰的……？我会提醒自己在那一天不要碰任何书本的……”如果这就是自己不远的将来的品味，那这也太悲哀了吧，这发型，为什么真田和柳不拦住自己，就算生病剃头，假发总是一个选择吧。还有为什么是罗曼罗兰，我最喜欢的不是圣埃克苏佩里吗？这么想着，他也开口：“如果你想造一艘船，不要抓一批人来收集材料，不要指挥他们做这个做那个，你只要教他们如何渴望大海就够了。”

短发幸村听到这句话微笑着点点头，果然自己就是自己，不论什么时候，哪怕一时受困也一直这样自信啊，那我就教教你如何渴望大海吧：“日本青年队under 17，你会站上顶峰的。我，会站上顶峰的。人在苦难中才像一个人，孟德斯鸠是对的吧。”不论是什么样的苦难，不论是面前的自己，还是现在的自己，幸村都非常享受像一个人的快感，那是赢了自己的快感。他花了一段时间才真正理解为什么笛卡尔说征服你自己，而不是征服全世界，只有幸村精市征服了自己，他的世界才会更大更广阔。

年轻的幸村看着眼前自信更胜自己的人，心中涌动着一些期许，虽然我的发型没了，但是我的眼神看起来很厉害，他对着眼前的自己说到：“别人放手，他仍然坚持；别人后退，他仍然前冲；每次跌倒，立刻站起来。这样的人一定没有失败。幸村桑是跟雨果一个意思吧？”看着眼前高大的人又扬起嘴角，幸村只觉得自己被晃了眼，自己看起来不只是变强了，还更漂亮了，如果不看发型的话……

只是幸村对自己的将来还有一个困惑：“幸村桑，我想知道，你有女朋友了吗，或者男朋友？”话音一落，幸村就感觉到面前这个几年后的自己僵硬了身体，良久才从似乎已经被冻成冰块的喉咙里挤出两个字：“没有。”幸村看到未来的自己这样，心里莫名有种果然我还是最爱网球的稳妥与安全感，但是揶揄的话还是到了嘴边：“幸村桑，你这几年经历了什么，才弄成这样子的……”话音一落，那个比自己高大一些的人就来到自己面前非常进的距离，在这个距离下幸村能看到他几乎被刘海挡住的漂亮双眼，那双淬了一点哀怨的双眼：“如果可以，精市，看看周围吧。就是你一直只知道打网球，我现在才没有任何人陪伴呢。多亏了真田今天啰啰嗦嗦让我实在无法应付，转而坐在那里做精神训练，我也不会突破新境界，回到这个时候，你也不会见到我了。为了三年后的你，这一天能跟愈发老成的真田以外的人坐在一起，精市能努力一下吗。”

幸村看着这样的自己几乎笑出了声，原来真田还能更老成吗，他几乎不敢想没有伴侣只有真田这样密友的自己是如何能不依靠做精神训练打发时间了。看着面前这样的自己，他心下突然涌起了一个非常非常大胆的想法，如果我把自己交给自己……

如果你要驯服一个人，就要冒着掉眼泪的危险。

幸村凑上前去，迎着海风和鲜花的气息，就这么吻了上去。自己的嘴唇原来是这么的柔软又温暖。那双经过了三年的时光打磨的更具风情的眼眸中流露出了一抹了然和玩味，就这么纵容了自己对他的举动。那么，我是不是可以探索更多……

幸村攀着比自己高一头的人，眼睛里流露着一点点的征服欲望，这样的自己，把这样的自己交给自己，萨特说过，他人即地狱，我不想要地狱，我只想要自己……

短发幸村顺从的依附着少年，任由他的手生涩又莽撞的在自己周身探索着，也许是自己对自己的了解，虽然少年的动作不算温柔，但是所到之处都让自己快慰极了，忍不住溢出两声绵长的叹息，热气喷洒在少年的颈间，激荡着少年的理智，使本来就火热的欲望燃烧的更加激烈。

少年自己穿着居家服，对眼前裹得更严实的自己非常有意见，一把扯下还挂在青年身上的外套丢在一边，又凑上去带着些凶猛掩饰青涩稚嫩的亲吻眼前的人，满足的感受着他的配合和笨拙的回应。

青年看着面前年轻的自己染上红晕的艳丽脸庞，不大痛快的揉了揉他的头发，真好啊，我的头发什么时候才能长回来。少年被这样一揉，像是被人冒犯了似的，用力一推青年，不忘一手护住他才动完手术没几个月的头，二人就这么双双倒在大床上。少年微微撑起自己，色情又暧昧的咬开了青年领口的几颗扣子。温热的呼吸喷在胸前，青年有些不知所措地动了动自己的手。少年不太满意他的分心，一只手将青年的两个手腕禁锢在他的头顶，另一只手抬起他的下巴，借着昏暗的光线仔细端详了自己这张三年后的脸，被更分明的棱角和五官勾起亲吻的欲望，他在亲吻的间隙说到：“幸村桑，你真是越来越漂亮了…”身下的青年有些不满的动了动手，发现挣脱不开，就在少年耳边喘息着说：“你不是最讨厌别人说你漂亮吗，精市…”“我不是别人啊，我就是你，你就是我。”少年看着青年容纳着紫色大海的眼睛认真的说着。青年暧昧的弯起嘴角笑了，嘴里吐出的话语让他染上了一层媚色：“那么精市这是在自渎吗？”

少年眯起眼睛看着身下的人，手从衣摆下方探进去，指间像是带着火焰一样，从青年的小腹一路烧到胸口，又从胸口烧上了乳尖。幸村试探着揉搓了两下，发现身下的自己猛地闭上了眼睛不再看自己，呼吸也凌乱了起来。他又轻轻的拿指甲掐了两下，身下的人发育的更醇厚的声音就关不住地从唇舌尖溢了出来。

少年感到自己的腿被什么东西抵着，顺着青年的身子从胸口往下摸着，等摸到那火热的性器时，少年不禁睁大眼睛，发育的比现在还好啊。他试着将对方的性器在手里把玩了两下，就缓缓地开始上下撸动，同时咬着青年的耳垂，在他耳边说到：“幸村桑…你真的在自渎呢…”

这个认知让青年的呼吸更凌乱了，年轻的自己指间也带着薄茧，这样的撸动跟每个青少年都会自己撸动时的感受完全不一样，哪怕是自己在欺负自己，那不一样的触感仍然让青年很快就战栗着射在了少年的手心。

少年将手拿出来，另一只手脱下了青年的裤子，将手心青年自己的液体试探着抹在青年的穴口。短发幸村猛地睁大了双眼，不是吧他来真的。少年不给他什么反应的时间就探进去一根手指。青年从没有承受过这样的快慰，颤抖着轻叫了一声，得到自由的手抓着身上少年的头发，像是抗拒又像是乞求更多。

“精市…”青年感受着少年的手指灵巧的在自己体内探索着，扫刮着内壁，变换着角度戳弄着自己敏感的甬道，在自己的后穴抽搐着放松下来一些时又增加了手指，来来回回地蹭着似乎已经起了火一般温暖炽热。

“幸村桑…我要开动了…” 少年褪下自己的裤子，滚烫的凶器抵着青年的穴口，看着青年愈发旖丽的面容，缓慢而坚定地将自己送了进去。 “精市！”青年呜咽着想抵挡来势汹汹的压迫感和敏感处被滚烫碾过的极端快慰，本想忍住的声音却被少年缓慢的撞击全部震碎，溢出了被亲吻的泛红的嘴唇。

少年受到了这样的鼓舞，愈发加快了自己挺腰动跨的节奏，一下一下越来越用力的撞击着身下有着跟自己一样的气息的人，感受着被夏日海风拂过般的灼热，少年几乎失控地想要就这么把自己埋在这个人的身体里。

青年从来没有承受过这样的快慰，更别说这极乐的感知都是身上这个少年，这个三年前的自己带给自己的，有了这样色情的认知，青年的眼泪从眼眶中顺着眼角滑落到自己的床上，这太刺激了，房间是自己的，床是自己的，埋在自己身体里的火热刑具也是自己的，身上毫无章法地侵犯着自己的少年就是自己。想到这里，青年的双手攀上少年的肩膀，哭叫着将自己的火热全部喷洒在少年的腹部。而少年被青年在高潮时绞紧的后穴收缩着裹住他的快感逼的也在青年体内留下了自己的热度。

高潮后的幸村有些疲倦，他知道这样的自己很难再维持集中注意力的精神继续待在自己的精神空间里，于是他努力撑起身子，抚摸着少年的脸：“真正的救赎，并不是厮杀后的胜利，而是能在苦难之中找到生的力量和心的安宁。精市，记住这句话吧。”

少年看着对自己引用着加缪的话语的青年在自己身下慢慢变透明的身体，心中涌动着异样的情绪，脱口而出：“也许你我终将行踪不明，但是你该知道我曾为你动情。”

当十七岁的幸村睁开眼睛，真田正坐在自己身边严肃又担忧的看着自己：“幸村，你还好吗，精神训练遇到什么困境了吗？”幸村保持着弯腰趴在桌子上的姿势，摆摆手：“没事，就是不小心睡着了，梦到了过去的事情。”

如果你独处时感到寂寞，这说明你没有和自己成为好朋友。


End file.
